


Sternenkarte

by LadyLuckshot



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuckshot/pseuds/LadyLuckshot
Summary: Die Sommersprossen auf seiner Haut waren so zahlreich wie die Sterne am Firmament. Du konntest jeden Stern mit geschlossenen Augen berühren, unsichtbare Linien zwischen ihnen ziehen und so sein Universum zum Erzittern bringen.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Sternenkarte

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Star Chart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732236) by [LadyLuckshot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuckshot/pseuds/LadyLuckshot)



Das Schlafzimmer war bequem, aber minimalistisch eingerichtet. Ein großes Bett mit weichen Bettlaken. Ein einzelner Sessel in der Mitte des Raumes, platziert auf einem weichen Teppich, welcher das Knien angenehmer gestaltete als der raue Holzboden. Und ein Haken an der Decke, welcher einen Hängesessel samt Menschen problemlos tragen konnte. Oder nur einen Menschen - wenn man die passenden Utensilien besaß.

Bei jedem anderen Partner müsstest du Sorge haben, dass die Position auf Dauer zu Komplikationen führen würde.

Die Handgelenke mit einem Lederriemen über dem Kopf zusammengebunden, Arme weit nach oben gestreckt und mit einer Metallkette an der Decke befestigt. Jeder Mensch konnte diese Position nur kurz einhalten. Schnell würden die Handgelenke Schmerzen, Finger durch den Blutverlust taub und Arme schwer werden.

Bei jedem anderen Partner, doch nicht Connor. Denn Connor war kein Mensch. Die Position konnte ihm keinen körperlichen Schaden zufügen. Du konntest so mit ihm spielen, wie es dir gefiel. Ohne Sorge, ohne Grenzen - solange er nicht das vorher abgesprochene Safeword aussprach.

Seine Füßen berührten kaum den Boden, Zehenspitzen streiften nur über das kalte Holz. Das meiste Gewicht seines Körpers lag auf seinen Handgelenken. Jede kleine Bewegung konnte dazu führen, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor. Nur seine übermenschlichen Sinne hielten ihn davon ab hilflos vor und zurück zu schwingen. Die Kette rasselte bei jedem kleinen Schritt, jedem Zittern seines nackten Körpers.

Sein weißes Hemd lag ordentlich gefaltet gemeinsam mit der schwarzen Hose auf dem Bett. Die graue Jacke mit dem namensgebenden Schriftzug RK800 und den blauen Android-applikationen hattest du über deine Schultern geworfen. Ansonsten warst du ebenso spärlich bekleidet wie dein williges Opfer vor dir.

Seine samtene Krawatte hattest du über seine Augen gelegt und hinter seinem Kopf verknotet. Ohne die Fähigkeit zu Sehen konnte er die Situation nicht analysieren. Er war dazu gezwungen sich auf seine anderen Sinne zu konzentrieren, Empfindungen zu erkunden, die er sonst durch seine berechnende Natur ignorieren würde.

Mit einem einzelnen Finger streicheltest du über seinen Nacken und die künstlichen Muskeln in seinen Armen spannen sich an. Wäre er ein Mensch, hätte sich wohl eine Gänsehaut auf seiner Haut ausgebreitet, so zitterte er nur leicht. Für das ungeschulte Auge wirkte er unbekümmert, fast schon desinteressiert.

Das regelmäßige Auf und Ab seiner Brust, eine vorprogrammierte Bewegung um ihn menschlicher wirken zu lassen, war seltsam fremd und doch so vertraut - zumindest nach all der Zeit die du ihn nun schon kanntest. Du warst es gewohnt, dass Partner schneller atmeten, keuchten und der Atem kurz stockte. Doch Connors Reaktionen waren ganz anders. Hättest du ihn nicht schon so lange gekannt, werden sie die niemals aufgefallen. Doch nun?

Jede deiner Berührungen war für ihn unvorhersehbar. Ein Finger der über seine Wirbelsäule wanderte wurde mit einem Zittern quittiert. Ein Kuss auf seine Schultern mit dem Zucken seiner Finger. Er ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust, ehe er sich wieder entspannte und die Kette umfasste, um das geringste Maß an Kontrolle über die Situation zu ergattern. 

Im abgedunkelten Zimmer konntest du das gelbe Leuchten der LED an seiner Stirn sogar durch den Stoff der Krawatte sehen. Ein weiterer Hinweis darauf, dass ihn diese Situation nicht kalt ließ. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, denn sein Atem war so viel wärmer als sonst. Die interne Wasserkühlung reichte nicht mehr aus und wurde nun durch die klassische Ventilatorkühlung unterstützt. Du konntest es nicht hören und würdest es nicht einmal wissen, hätte er es dir nicht vor Wochen erklärt. Sein Mund musste frei bleiben - keine Gags, keine Knebel -, damit sein System im Notfall nicht überhitzte. 

Dein Name von seinen Lippen. Zu lange hattest du deinen Gedanken nachgehangen und den Mann vor dir fast vergessen. Kaum lauter als ein Flüstern. Ein Flehen ohne jeglichen Inhalt und doch wusstest du was er wollte. Mehr. Egal was du bereit warst ihm zu geben, er wäre mit allem zufrieden, solange du ihn nur weiterhin berühren würdest. Langsam umarmtest du ihn von hinten, warme Hände streichelten seine Seite entlang und kamen erst auf seiner Brust zum ruhen, als du deinen Körper flach an seinen Rücken gepresst hattest.

Die Thirium-Pumpe, sein mechanisches Herz, pochte unter deinen Fingern. Ein regelmäßiger Rhythmus, den du, wenn du dich auf die Stille im Raum konzentriertest, sogar hören konntest. Sein Herzschlag. So anders und doch so lebendig, so  _ menschlich _ . Wie hatte es nur so lange dauern können, dass die Menschen die Androiden als lebendige Wesen anerkannte? Denn genau das war Connor - lebendig.

Perfekt in seiner Unvollkommenheit. Von Menschen erschaffen und doch in jeglicher Hinsicht überlegen. Geschaffen um den Menschen zu dienen, ehe er die Ketten brechen konnte und sich seinen Schöpfern entgegenstellte. Er kämpfte für seine Freiheit, bis sie ihm gewährt worden war. Die Ironie, dass er nun wieder gefesselt von einem Menschen stand, entging dir nicht. Doch das hier war freiwillig, sein Zeichen wie sehr er dir vertraute. Wie sehr er dich  _ liebte _ .

“Sag mir was du willst, Connor.” 

Du konntest dich an eine Zeit erinnern, in der er ausweichend geantwortet hatte. Eine Zeit in welcher die Frage nicht verstanden hätte. Androiden konnten nicht  _ wollen _ , hatten keinen Sinn für Ästhetik, keine Empfindungen und Gefühle. Die Menschen hatten sich geirrt. Du hattest dich geirrt. Connor und die Android-Revolution hatten dich eines Besseren belehrt. 

“Ich will dich berühren”, flüsterte er in die Stille des Raumes. 

Stimme ruhig, ohne das leiseste Zittern. Doch der flehende Ton ließ angenehme Schauer durch deinen Körper zucken. “Ich will dich fühlen, dich küssen, lecken. Ich will dich stöhnen hören. Ich mache egal was du dir wünscht.”

Deine Hände wanderten über weiche, synthetische Haut, umkreisten den Regulator seiner Thirium-Pumpe auf seiner Brust. Er zitterte unter der Berührung. Noch immer an seinen Rücken gedrückt, wanderten deine Finger hoch zu seinem Schlüsselbein, dann wieder langsam hinab. Sie verfolgten unsichtbare Wege die du bereits unzählige Male gezeichnet hattest. Du musstest nicht sehen, um den Weg zu kennen. 

Sommersprossen waren asymmetrisch über seinen Körper gestreut. Auf den ersten Blick schienen sie willkürlich zu sein und doch war die Platzierung zu perfekt, zu gewollt, um die Natur der Menschen wieder zu spiegeln. Jede Einzelne schien von einem Künstler persönlich gesetzt worden zu sein. Seine Designer hatten Wert auf die kleinsten Details gelegt. Von der Art und Weise wie die künstlichen Muskeln unter seiner Haut arbeitete, bis hin zu den Falten die entstanden, wenn er sich streckte und drehte. Oder die Grübchen die sich an seinen Mundwinkeln bildeten, wenn er dich wieder anlächelte.

Eine Galaxie auf seiner Schulter, hunderte Sterne in verschiedenen intensitäten. Vereinzelte großartige Supernovae über seinen Rücken und den Armen. Kleine Meteorschauer auf seinem wohlgeformten Hintern. Die Milchstraße in seinem Gesicht.

Langsam entließt du ihn aus der Umarmung und entferntest dich von ihm. Connor drehte seinen Kopf, verfolgte deine Bewegungen, obwohl er dich nicht sehen konnte. Jeder deiner Schritte, egal wie leise, sagte ihm wo du dich befandest. Als hätte er alle seine Sinne auf dich geschärft. Vor ihm bliebst du stehen und sahst zu ihm auf. 

Er war die Personifikation von “der Junge von nebenan”. Ein Gesicht, das im ersten Moment kaum auffällig war. Braune Haare, Braune Augen, gepflegtes Äußeres. Ein adretter junger Mann, doch nicht mehr. Geschaffen, um mit Menschen zu Arbeiten und ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen ohne groß Aufzufallen. Sein Charm wirkte wie ein langsames Gift - man merkte es erst, wenn es zu spät war. Erst später verfiel man ihm. So war es auch bei dir gewesen. Keine Liebe auf den ersten Blick, auch nicht auf den dritten. Langsam hatte er sich in dein Herz geschlichen.

Und du liebtest alles an ihm. Von seinen ab und zu sehr berechnenden Antworten, über seinen Bauchnabel, welcher nur angedeutet war und keinen weiteren Nutzen für seine Funktionen hatte, bis hin zu seinen sarkastischen Äußerungen - so stark versteckt, das man erst ein paar Sekunden über seinen Satz nachdenken musste, ehe man ihn verstanden hatte. Sobald er die Realisation auf deinem Gesicht erkannte, lächelte er immer so frech und du hattest den starken Drang ihn zu einem abgelegenen Ort zu zerren und ihm zu zeigen, was du mit freche Jungen machtest. 

Okay, vielleicht solltest du seinen Sarkasmus doch von der Liste streichen. Aber seine Sommersprossen. Du liebtest ihn und seine perfekten Sommersprossen.

Ein Stern auf seinen hohen Wangenknochen, einer direkt neben seinem Mundwinkel. Kaum berührtest du den ersten, neigte Connor seinen Kopf, drückte sich deiner Berührung entgegen. Lächelnd verbandest du die Sterne, ehe du mit dem Daumen über seine vollen Lippen streicheltest.

Ohne Aufforderung öffnete er den Mund und du konntest seinen heißen Atem auf deinem Handrücken spüren. Trockene Luft, lebendig, aber nicht menschlich. Atem eines Menschens hätte sich feucht angespürt, in Connors Fall war es die Hitze, die durch seine mechanischen Teile entstand. Atmen, der sein System kühlte.

Du liebtest ihn, wenn er sich deinen Berührungen entgegen streckte. Du liebtest ihn, wenn er flehend deinen Namen flüsterte. Du liebtest ihn, wenn deinen Daumen zwischen seine weichen Lippen nahm und seine Zunge um den Finger kreiste. Diese verdammte Zunge. Jede Bewegung kalkuliert, perfekt auf deine Vorlieben kalibriert. Feucht mit Analyseflüssigkeit.

Connor konnte nicht schmecken, doch er konnte Stoffe in seine Einzelteile zerlegen. Was teilten ihm die Anzeigen auf seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern nun wohl mit? Konnte er dich mittlerweile alleine an deiner Haut erkennen? Die Zutaten deiner Handcreme aufzählen? So oder so, er umspielte deine Finger mit dieser geschickten Zunge und raubte dir so langsam den Verstand. Du wusstest genau, wie gut er darin war diese Fähigkeit an anderen Stellen einzusetzen.

Ein paar Sekunden ließest du ihn noch spielen, ehe du seine Zunge mit dem Daumen an seinem Unterkiefer fest hieltest. Das Wimmern, welches Connors Kehle entfloh, zauberte dir ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf die Lippen. Er wollte mehr - du auch, aber so leicht gabst du ihm nicht das, wonach er sich verzehrte.

“Egal was?”, fragtest du schließlich und zogst deinen Daumen über seine Lippen, dann langsam über seinen Hals. 

Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, gab dir all den Spielraum den du brauchtest. Sein Hals bildete einen schönen Bogen, über welchen du nur zu gerne deine Finger wandern ließest. Weiche Haut spannte sich über einen stark ausgeprägten Kehlkopf. Seine Stimme vibrierte angenehm in seiner Kehle unter deinen Fingerspitzen. 

“Alles was du dir wünscht.”

Zärtlich streicheltest du seinen Hals hinab, folgtest dem hervorstehendem Schlüsselbein, drücktest deine Handflächen gegen seine wohlgeformten Brustmuskeln und umrundetest hell pinke Nippel in der Farbe seiner Lippen mit federleichten Kreisen. Noch immer war Connors Atmung ruhig, das Heben und Senken seiner Brust eine kaum merkliche Nebenerscheinung. Doch du spürtest die Hitze, die von seinem Körper ausging. So viel stärker als sonst, als würde ein Feuer in seinem innern lodern. 

“Du gibst mir immer was ich möchte, ganz ohne Widerspruch.” Langsam recktest du dein Kinn nach oben und lehntest deinen Körper gegen seine Brust, während deine Hände ihren Weg Richtung Süden fortsetzten. Mit zarten Küssen drücktest du deine Lippen gegen seinen Hals. Wo normalerweise ein Puls zu spüren war, gab es nichts. Keinen Herzschlag. Kuss um Kuss strecktest du dich weiter nach oben, ehe du an seinem Ohrläppchen nipptest. 

“Du bist so ein guter Junge für mich.”

Die Kette über euch rasselte, als Connor sie härter umfasste und er leicht das Gleichgewicht verlor. Sein Körper wankte nach vorne und schmunzelnd machtest du einen Schritt zurück, sahst ihm dabei zu, wie er probierte dir zu folgen, jedoch von seinen Fessel zurückgehalten wurde. Hilflos schwankte er nach hinten und ein kaum merkliches Winseln entfloh seiner Kehle.

Du wolltest ihn nicht noch länger quälen, auch wenn seine Reaktionen deinem Ego ein absoluten Höhenflug bereiteten. Das kleinste Lob und sofort verlor er das letzte Bisschen Fassung, an welchem er sich zuvor noch festgekrallt hatte.

“Ich lasse dich jetzt runter. Du bleibst brav und kniest dich hin. Oder?”

Schnell nickte er, fügte jedoch noch ein leises, “Ja”, hinzu. Du hattest ihm lange beigebracht, dass du im Schlafzimmer auf eine Frage eine verbale Antwort erwartetest. Es war unhöflich und du wolltest einen brav erzogenen Freund.

Mit drei Schritten durchquertest du den Raum und löstest den Seilzug, welcher Connors Körper auf den Zehenspitzen hielt. Elegant ergatterte er sein Gleichgewicht zurück und ging wie versprochen in die Knie, blieb auf dem weichen Teppich sitzen und drehte seinen Kopf in deine Richtung, fast als hoffte er eine Belohnung. 

Seine Hände waren noch immer mit einem Lederriemen verbunden, doch nun lagen sie in seinem Schoß und waren nicht mehr über seinen Kopf gestreckt. Langsam kamst du wieder zu ihm, knietest dich vor ihm hin und löstest die Fesseln. Seine Haut war an den Handgelenken verschwunden und gab Blick auf das weiße Gehäuse darunter. 

Kurz erfasste dich Sorge. Du hattest ihn schon öfter gefesselt, doch es war das erste Mal, dass er so lange an den Handgelenken sein eigenes Gewicht getragen hatte. Du wusstest, dass er keine Schmerzen empfinden konnte, aber das stoppte den Schaden nicht. Hattest du ihn verletzt? Doch als die Haut langsam wieder erschien, atmetest du erleichtert aus. Ein kurzer Kuss auf seine Handgelenke, ein Bruch aus der Szene, zeigte ihm was dich bedrückte. 

“Farbe?” Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem sanften Lächeln. “Blau.”

Ihr nutztet das Farbsystem. “Rot” war das Safeword und du stopptest jede Szene sofort. “Gelb” bedeutete  _ langsamer, es wird mir gerade zu viel _ . Was normalerweise “Grün” war, wurde bei euch durch “Blau” ersetzt. “Blau” stand für  _ alles gut, bitte mach weiter _ . Es war einfach zu verstehen und gab dir Sicherheit. Da dich die Farben an seiner Schläfe zu Beginn eurer Beziehung nervös gemacht hatten.

Du konntest dich noch genau an eure erste härtere Szene erinnern und die Panik, welche dich ergriffen hatte, als seine LED das erste Mal auf rot gesprungen war. Du hattest sofort gestoppt und dich nach seinem Wohlergehen erkundigt, nur um zu realisieren, dass es ihm gut ging. Nicht immer spiegelte die Farbe seiner LED auch euer Farbsystem wieder.

Deswegen hattet ihr eine Alternative zu dem schlichten Safeword gesucht - du wusstest genau, dass Connor manchmal nicht stoppen wollte, auch wenn es ihm zu hart wurde. Er wollte dich nicht enttäuschen. Liebenswert, aber als Sub musste er verstehen, dass es keine Schande war, das Safeword zu nutzen. Daher fragtest du ihn auch zwischendurch und zwangst ihn somit seinen Zustand mitzuteilen. Denn wenn er eins mehr hasste als dich zu enttäuschen, dann war es dich anzulügen. Wenn du ihn nach seiner “Farbe” fragtest, sprach er immer die Wahrheit. 

“Komm”, fordertest du ihn auf und begabst dich zum Sessel im Zimmer. Als du dich umdrehtest um platz zu nehmen, wollte Connor sich gerade erheben. Du schnalztest tadelnd mit der Zunge, während du dich in den Sessel fallen ließest als wäre es ein Thron. Beine übereinandergeschlagen, Arme verschränkt. “Niemand hat dir erlaubt aufzustehen. Gute Jungen kriechen, wenn es nicht anders von ihnen verlangt wird.” 

Kein Zögern auf seiner Seite. Kurz schätzte er die Entfernung deiner Stimme ab, dann folgte er dir auf allen Vieren, die Krawatte über seinen Augen hielt ihn nicht davon ab seine Mission abzuschließen - dich zu Befriedigen war aktuell sein höchstes Ziel. 

Kaum blieb er vor dir sitzen strecktest du deine Hand aus und berührtest einen Stern auf seiner Stirn, nahe des Haaransatzes. Kurz darauf wanderten deine Finger durch seine weichen Haare und wie so oft fragtest du dich, wie sich etwas künstliches so unmöglich echt anfühlen konnte. 

Mit sanftem Griff packtest du ein paar braune Strähnen und zogst seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Während die eine Hand ihn gnadenlos in der Position hielt, streichelte die andere zärtlich über seinen Hals, hoch zu seiner Wange.

“Du warst heute sehr brav. Ich denke, du hast dir eine Belohnung verdient.” Connors Körper erstarrte voller Vorfreude auf seine Belohnung - auch wenn für ihn dein Lob Belohnung genug war.

Du lockertest den Griff in seinen Haaren und öffnetest mit geschickten Fingern den Knoten seiner Krawatte. Kaum fiel der Stoff zu Boden, sah er zu dir auf. Große, erwartungsvolle Augen musterten dich. Augen, denen du die schlimmsten Verbrechen vergeben würdest. Wenn du nicht aufpasstest, konnte er dich mit diesen Augen in seinen Bann ziehen. Von wegen Unschuldig - Connor wusste genau wie sehr du ihm verfallen warst. 

“Und meine Belohnung?”, fragte er schließlich. Du schnalztest mit der Zunge und wandetst ihm erneut den Blick zu. “Du darfst mich ansehen, während ich meinen wohlverdienten Orgasmus erreiche, ist das nicht Belohnung genug?”

Du spreiztest die Beine und streicheltest mit einem Finger über dein Heiligtum. Die Zunge, welche aus seinem Mund über seine Lippen huschte, blieb nicht unbemerkt. Er nickte schnell, ein leises, “Ja”, entfloh seiner Kehle und sein Blick wanderte zwischen deinem Gesicht und deinem nackten Geschlecht hin und her. Er wartete auf deine Erlaubnis.

“Willst du deine Ehrerbietung erweisen?”

Wieder ein kaum merkliches, “Ja”, und diese großen Welpenaugen, denen du kaum widerstehen konntest. Mit einem Finger streicheltest du erneut über deine feuchte Mitte - sein Blick verfolgte deine Bewegungen genau -, sammeltest du etwas von deinem eigen Necker, ehe du ihm den Finger gegen seine Lippen drücktest. 

“Saug.”, fordertest du ihn mit einem Grinsen auf und musstest keine Sekunde auf eine Reaktion warten. 

Willig, seine höchste Mission zu erfüllen, teilte er die Lippen und nahm den Finger in den Mund. Seine Flinke Zunge machte sich sofort ans Werk, drehte um den Finger, leckte genüsslich über deine Haut.

Connor liebte es dich zu befriedigen, sich deinen Befehlen zu unterwerfen und dir in sexueller Hinsicht zu dienen. So oft hattest du ihn gefragt warum - war es nicht ein Rückschritt von dem, was er sich während der Revolution erkämpft hatte? Du konntest es bei Menschen verstehen. Menschen, die den Alltag flüchten, das Kommando abgaben und einfach den Kopf leeren wollten. Doch Connor war ein junger Android und hatte seit seiner “Geburt” den Menschen gedient, warum also wollte er all das?

Seine Antwort war schlicht ausgefallen. Er  _ wollte  _ es. Früher hatte er keinen Willen äußern können, stattdessen war er nur seiner Mission und ausgeklügelten Protokollen gefolgt. Seit er “erwacht” war, hatte er so viele neue Dinge gelernt. Eines davon war es, dass deine sexuelle Befriedigung ihm das lieferte, was das Android Equivalent zu einem Orgasmus war. 

Als Android konnte er sexuelle befriedigung nicht so wie Menschen empfinden, doch seinen Partner zum Orgasmus zu bringen, das Stöhnen zu hören, das Zittern zu sehen, den Herzschlag zu spüren - das Wissen, dass er dafür gesorgt hatte, war sein eigener Hochflug. Jede Aufgabe die du ihm gabst und er erfüllte, löste etwas in ihm aus. Als würde seine Sozialprotokolle ihn dafür belohnen, dich glücklich gemacht zu haben.

Am Anfang war es schwer gewesen. Du warst es gewohnt einen Menschen als Partner zu haben. Ein Orgasmus war bei Männern schwer zu übersehen. Deine Befriedigung war größer, wenn auch dein Partner befriedigt war. Doch Connor hatte keine männlichen Geschlechtsteile. Cyberlife hatte es nicht für Nötig erachtet, einem Android-Detektiven einen Penis zu geben. 

Doch wie einen Partner befriedigen, dem es unmöglich war sexuelle Stimulation auf normalem Wege zu spüren?

Langsam beugtest du dich vor, streicheltest ihm die vereinzelte Locke von der Stirn und hauchtest in sein Ohr, während er noch immer deinen Finger im Mund hatte. “Das machst du brav.”

Die Zunge um deinen Finger stoppte. Das Zittern, welches durch seinen Körper lief, war nicht mit seiner Programmierung zu vereinbaren. Das war ganz er. Connor in seiner Reinform. Er konnte es dir nicht erklären, doch er liebte es gelobt zu werden. Es löste etwas in ihm aus. Und wer warst du, ihm seine Befriedigung zu verneinen?

“Du bist so ein braver Junge. So gut für mich. So eine freche Zunge. Perfekt für mich. Möchtest du meine Pussy lecken, Connor?”

Connor stöhnte. Ein helles Geräusch, abgedämpft durch deinen Finger in seinem Mund. Es war so selten, dass er für dich stöhnte. Eine so menschliche Reaktion, die Androiden - auch die “erwachten” -, nur so selten an den Tag legten. 

Er nickte schnell. Das war die andere Sinnesfreude, die ihn langsam um seinen sonst so berechnenden Verstand brachte. Er liebte es dich zu lecken. Nicht nur um dich zu hören, hatte er eins zugegeben. Seine Zunge zu benutzen, über dein erhitztes Fleisch gleiten zu lassen und dich zu schmecken - wenn es auch so unterschiedlich vom menschlichen Geschmackssinn war -, brachte ihm Genugtuung. 

Und was für ein Sub könnte besser sein, als der, welcher sein Erfüllung darin sah, seinen Meister zu befriedigen? Stundenlange orale Verehrung im Austausch für ein paar kleine Lobpreisungen deinerseits. Es war gewöhnungsbedürftig gewesen, so anders als deine sonstigen Eskapaden. Doch nun konntest du nie wieder zurück zu jemand anderen. Connor war nicht nur irgendein Android - er war dein Liebhaber, dein Partner, deine bessere Hälfte. 

Ein Bein hobst du und legtest es über die weiche Lehne des Sessels, das andere fand seinen Platz auf Connors Schulter und zog sein Gesicht somit nahe an deine intimste Stelle. Heißer Atem streichelte über deine empfindliche Mitte und entlockte dir ein zufriedenes Seufzen, doch noch hielt Connor sich zurück, wartete auf deine deutliche Erlaubnis.

Mit einer Hand streicheltest du durch seine Haare, zogst seinen Kopf etwas in den Nacken, damit er dir von seinem Platz zwischen deinen Beinen, in die Augen sehen konnte. Etwas wie freudige Erwartung stand über sein gesamtes Gesicht geschrieben, mehrmals schlich sich seine flinke Zunge hervor und leckte über weiche Lippen. Oh, er wollte das hier. Mindestens genauso sehr wie du. 

Kaum entließen deine Finger seine Haare aus ihrem Griff und die Erlaubnis verließ deine Lippen, da drückte Connor sein Gesicht bereits zwischen deine Beine und machte sich voller Elan an die Arbeit.

Seine Lippen umschlossen deinen heiligen Tempel, während eine Zunge rastlos auf und ab leckte. Man sollte meinen, dass Connor als Android immer wieder die gleiche Bewegung mit absoluter Präzision ausführen würde. Und obwohl jede seiner Bewegungen perfekt war, konntest du sie niemals hervorsehen. Es gab keinen Rhythmus, kein Muster. Auf und ab, hin und her, Kreis um Kreis. 

Seine Nase presste gegen deine Klitoris und rieb angenehm über das Nervenbündel, nur um ab und zu von seiner Zunge umrundet zu werden und dir ein lautes Keuchen zu entlocken. Jedes Keuchen, egal wie leise, schien Connor in seinem Tun nur noch weiter zu beflügeln. Doch nichts übertraf die Reaktion, wenn du ihn mit Worten lobtest.

“Das machst du so gut”, stöhntest du leise und ein Zittern rann durch seinen Körper. 

Eine Hand spielte mit seinen Haaren, zog immer wieder an ein paar fest umschlossenen Strähnen, um ihn auf Trab zu halten. Mit jedem Schwung seiner Zunge, brachte er dich näher zu deinem wohlverdienten Hoch. Du könntest ihn Stunden zwischen deinen Bein halten, alles nehmen, was du dir wünschtest und er würde nicht widersprechen. 

Heißer Atem trauf auf dein ebenso heißes Fleisch, immer dann wenn er sein Gesicht wenige Zentimeter zurück zog um sein System abzukühlen, ehe er wieder nach vorne stieß und voller Eifer seiner Mission nachging. 

Deine Beine zitterten, jeder Muskel in deinem Körper war bis zum Bersten gespannt, und doch musstest du ruhig bleiben. Musstest liebevolle Lobpreisungen zwischen unterdrückten Keuchen und leisem Stöhnen immer wieder in die Stille des Raumes hauchen - die Stille, die durch aufreizendes und obszönes  _ Schlürfen  _ durchbrochen wurde.

Wenn du ihn schon nicht mit deinen Händen verwöhnen konntest, musstest du wenigstens während seinem absolut gottgleichen Einsatz der Zunge bei Verstand bleiben, um ihn ausreichend loben zu können. Denn er hatte jedes Lob verdient und du würdest es ihm so lange sagen, bis dein Hals durch Keuchen und Stöhnen zu rau zum Sprechen war.

“Hörst du wie  _ feucht _ ich bin, Connor? So gut, du leckst mich so gut. Nur noch ein bisschen. Ich komme bald.”

Das schien ihn noch mehr anzuspornen als alles andere. Dein Orgasmus war das größte Lob für ihn - das Erfüllen seiner Mission sein eigenes Hoch. Und nach Stunden voller Dirty Talk, Bondage und deinen tanzenden Händen auf seiner weichen Haut wollte er endlich diesen einen Moment kosten. 

Diese flinke Zunge leckte weiter über erhitztes Fleisch, weiche Lippen pressten gegen deine intimste Stelle und schließlich Drangen noch zwei Finger in dich ein, fanden innerhalb weniger Sekunden diesen einen empfindlichen Punkt tief in dir, der dich Sterne sehen ließ. 

Nur kurz huschte der Gedanke an eine Strafe durch deinen Kopf - er hatte nicht gefragt, bevor er dich berührte -, dann rieb er auch schon unnachgiebig immer und immer wieder über deine empfindlichen Wände. Vergessen war der Gedanke und du warfst deinen Kopf zurück. Ein lautes Stöhnen gepaart mit seinem Namen verließ deine raue Kehle.

Dann brach die Welt über dir zusammen. Sterne, so schön wie seine Sommersprossen, tanzten vor deinen Augen. Dein kompletter Körper spannte sich an und zitternd presstest du die Beinen um Connors Gesicht zusammen. Zogst ihn für die Dauer deines Orgasmusses noch näher an dich. 

Weder die Finger in dir, noch Lippen und Zunge auf dir stoppten. Erst wenn du erschöpft in den Sessel zurücksacktest und ihn aus deinem Griff entließest, zog Connor sich zurück. 

Mit halb geschlossenen Augen sahst du zwischen deine Beine, mustertest Connor, wie er die Finger zu seinem Mund führte, die vor wenigen Sekunden noch in dir gesteckt hatten. Genüsslich leckte er die Flüssigkeit ab, während er noch immer auf dein entblößtes Geschlecht blickte.

Nach wenigen Sekunden Stille hob er das Kinn, sein Gesicht war feucht. Fast schon erwartungsvoll neigte er den Kopf zur Seite neigte und musterte dich. 

Dieser Android würde dich eines Tages um den Verstand bringen. Er war perfekt. Willig dich zu befriedigen, jeder deiner Anweisungen zu folgen. Er sah so unschuldig aus, obwohl er dafür gelobt werden wollte, das er dein Universum zum Erzittern gebracht hatte, während sein Gesicht mit deinem Nektar klebte. 

Kurz bliebst du still, sammeltest deine Gedanken, ehe du dich langsam aufsetztest und über seine Wange streicheltest. Er schloss die Augen und drückte sich deiner sanften Berührung entgegen. 

“Perfekt.”


End file.
